This invention relates to facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to an operator interface for a facsimile that provides multiple, alternative, input paths to accomplish procedures employed by the facsimile.
Once a facsimile machine has been properly set up by the operator, it operates in a substantially automatic mode to accomplish its connection, transmission and sign-off functions. If the facsimile includes a xe2x80x9cone-touchxe2x80x9d feature wherein actuations of each of a plurality of single buttons accesses prestored telephone numbers, the transmitting fax machine, upon actuation of one such button, automatically dials the remote telephone number and transmits a standard recognition signal which the receiving facsimile acknowledges. Then, the transmitting and receiving facsimiles send short messages back and forth to select the highest speed possible before sending the documents. No action is required of an operator during this action, at either the sending or the receiving end. When a transmission is completed, the facsimile units automatically disconnect and the receiving facsimile provides hard copy for the operator.
While transmission and reception operations of a facsimile are highly automated and require little or no operator input, such xe2x80x9cuser-friendlinessxe2x80x9d is often not manifest when an operator wishes to input instructions or data into the facsimile via a control panel. Facsimile/operator interfaces typically recognize only a single sequence of operations to accomplish a given input task. To determine the correct procedure sequence, the operator must refer to an instruction manual and follow its instructions slavishly to assure proper accomplishment of a desired task. Any deviation from the required sequence of operations will prevent the accomplishment of the desired task.
Facsimile operator panels employ multiple keys that enable multiple functions to be accomplishedxe2x80x94assuming the operator is aware of the proper sequence of key activations. Because of both cost and size restraints, little directory information is contained on the face of the operator panel other than short key names. Certain key names are ambiguous and lead to user confusion as to the exact function to be performed by the key.
For any given facsimile task, there are usually a number of different xe2x80x9creasonablexe2x80x9d approaches an operator might take to accomplish the taskxe2x80x94assuming that the operator has not reviewed the facsimile""s manual. Each different approach will be taken by some percentage by the operator population. The traditional facsimile interface appears intuitive to only that group of operators whose approach was implemented by the designers of the operator panel. Since modern facsimiles are sold worldwide and operator panels are used by operators from many cultures, the use of rigorous single-path procedures to accomplish facsimile-related tasks leads to user frustration and resulting dissatisfaction with the facsimile productxe2x80x94even though the facsimile operates in a perfectly appropriate manner when operated xe2x80x9caccording to the bookxe2x80x9d.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved operator/facsimile interface which provides multiple procedure paths to accomplish tasks related to the facsimile unit""s operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved operator/facsimile interface wherein procedure paths for accomplishing facsimile input functions are specifically designed to duplicate intuitive input procedures expected from plural operator populations.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved operator interface for a facsimile wherein actuation of a single key enables reversal of discrete operator inputs.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved operator/facsimile interface wherein an offer of help message is displayed, based upon an assumed need for assistance.
An operator/facsimile interface includes an Undo key that enables an immediately previous action to be reversed, thereby allowing an operator to correct an erroneous entry or a mistakenly commenced operation with one key press. The operator/facsimile interface further enables entry of alpha-numeric data from a telephone-style keyboard. Alteration of displayed alpha-numeric characters may be accomplished by actuation of arrow keys, or sequential key presses of an alpha-numeric key. A displayed alpha-numeric character may be entered by actuation of an arrow key, an Enter key or a different alpha-numeric key. Completion of an alpha-numeric entry may be signaled by actuation of a Start key or Enter key.
The * and # keys in the telephone-style keyboard are assigned Yes and No functions, respectively, when the facsimile interface is in an alpha-numeric entry mode, thereby allowing immediate operator response to a displayed query. A report key enables a selective print-out of transmission and reception record data only when desired by the operator.